<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admission to the Past, To the Future by watcherswatchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829195">Admission to the Past, To the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers'>watcherswatchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Future, M/M, Past, Prompt Fill, Time Travel, Word Count: 1K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Prompt: <i>Shane and Ryan time-travel! How does it happen? Where do they go? Is it the future or the past? How are they gonna get back?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admission to the Past, To the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane looked around the room. This definitely wasn’t Ghoul HQ, that was for sure. He didn’t know exactly where he was but there was a mural on the wall. Bright colors flashed at his eyes with a blank white circle in the center. He felt entirely at peace here.</p><p>Ryan was there too, looking around. “What do you think this place is?” he asked. There weren’t any identifiers— no props, no paperwork. Just an open office space with the mural. Ryan walked around the room and started snooping through desks, looking for paperwork, for pictures— something.</p><p>“I’m— I don’t know,” Shane said, honestly. “I don’t— it’s just an office building. I’m not sure where or whose it is but… we shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>Ryan laughed. “Yeah, no shit man, but we are. So what’s— we fell asleep in a haunted house and now we’re… wherever this is.” There was a potted plant on a few of the desks and he smiled, rubbing his fingers against the soft leaves.</p><p>Shane sat on a couch, set up in front of the mural wall. He sprawled out and looked around. “It’s really… It feels good, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Ryan nodded, walking around. “Man, imagine what we could do with a space like this,” he said dreamily. He squatted down and looked around the room before settling back on his butt. “So much space to record and to— to plan, to just…” Ryan laid down and sprawled his arms out above him before cradling his hands on his chest. “Man, we could make it here.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, man. We could really make it our own here.”</p><p>When Ryan opens his eyes again, he’s laying in the middle of a floor at a haunted house, his arms cradled on his chest. “Shane? Where were we just—?”</p><p>Shane rolled over in his sleeping bag. “Just a dream, Ryan. A beautiful, wonderful dream,” he mumbled. He started snoring and Ryan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“But I didn’t even say what the dream was…” Ryan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. A creak sounded down the hallway and he grabbed the camera, going to explore. “Hello?” he asked. “Is anybody here? My name is Ryan. I just want to talk.”</p><p>A door creaked closed and Ryan’s heart raced. The door was a heavy one— Ryan knew that there was no way it would just slip closed on its own. He pushed the door open, camera at the ready, and his breath hitched in his chest. It was the Buzzfeed office. He was sure he wasn’t dreaming this time, right?</p><p>He watched himself talking to Shane. Shane’s face looked so much younger, so did his own. He watched, leaning into the scene and the door slammed behind him. He jumped, but no one in the tableau seemed to hear it. “Hello?”</p><p>People walked around him, walked past him, <em>through</em> him, but no one said anything. He wasn’t really here. So it had to be a dream, right?</p><p>The door pushed open behind him and Ryan jumped. Shane walked in, rubbing his eyes. He looked around at the scene in front of him and smiled. “Our first day together,” he said. The scene changed before their eyes— though not by much— and suddenly Ryan was asking Shane to join him on Unsolved.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Ryan asked. “This isn’t a dream, I know it’s not.”</p><p>Shane chuckled. “Of course it is, Ryan. This shit— this doesn’t happen. We’re just dreaming.”</p><p>Ryan didn’t say that he never dreamt like this— in such vivid color. His dreams were always muted and kinda foggy. He dreamt in black and white at times, sepia, desaturated colors, but he never dreamt in HD. It was never like this.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he replied instead. “My dreams in haunted houses are usually a lot scarier.”</p><p>“My dreams usually have a lot more flirting,” Shane admitted, “but there’s no way this isn’t a dream. We’re usually married in my dreams. Dating at the very least.” He watched young Ryan’s hands fidget nervously as he asked Shane to help him. “Of course,” he mouthed along with memory him. “But I’ve got my own pitch for you.”</p><p>Ryan smiled at them. What a moment, huh? He grabbed the door handle and tugged it open, walking into yet another scene, this one as unfamiliar as the office.</p><p>Ryan knew a lot of these people. They had faces— another way he knew this wasn’t a dream. He stepped back and closed the door, immersed once again in the Buzzfeed office. “C’mon Shane. This can’t be a dream. I don’t— My dreams are never like this. None of this feels like a dream.”</p><p>Shane shrugged and opened the door again. “Feels like a dream to me.” He stepped through the door into the next scene and his clothes changed into an old fashioned suit. “See, Ry? Clothes don’t do this in real life.”</p><p>The room stretched between them as Ryan stayed stock still in the doorway. This looked vaguely church-like, if Ryan was honest. Friends and family were lined up in chairs. There was his mom, tears in her eyes. Ryan stepped in the room. “Mama?” And his own clothes changed.</p><p>Ryan looked around, walking up the… well, the aisle. He couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. “Wait, is this a wedding?” he asked as he stood by Shane’s side. “Are we getting married?”</p><p>“Well, are you saying ‘I do’?” Shane asked teasingly.</p><p>“I do,” Ryan said.</p><p>“I do, too,” Shane parroted. He leaned in to kiss Ryan and suddenly the room changed around them. Ryan caught flashes of things— a grassy field, a little girl. He saw his mom and dad, Shane’s parents. A rocking chair on a front porch. A cat curled up in the sunlight.</p><p>Ryan pulled back from Shane, his eyes not leaving Shane’s face. “Shane, is this all just a dream?” He pulled the flower from one of the arrangements at the altar.</p><p>“Of course it is,” Shane said. “What else would it be?”</p><p><em>Time travel</em>, Ryan thought. He held the flower tight in his hands and closed his eyes, stepping back. “See you when we wake,” he said. “I love you.”</p><p>Ryan opened his eyes and stood in the dusty farmhouse room. His camera light was flashing steadily and he was swaying in place. He opened his hand, a small lily curled in his palm. Ryan inhaled shakily.</p><p>“Definitely not a dream.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>